Fragments of Happiness
by Immortal x Snow
Summary: 50 moments they shared. 50 little windows into a lifetime of happiness and violence. And 50 little celebrations of love along the way. 50 sentence claim, Ichigo x Ryou. For Kitty Kat K.O.'s birthday!


**These are for Kitty Kat K.O.'s birthday. :3 Happy 16th! Love you. (:**

* * *

**Walking**

Walking with him is one strange pleasure that she will always love.

**Waltz**

Even if Ichigo cannot dance well at all, she still enjoys dancing with Ryou more than she thinks she ought to.

**Wishes**

Aside from the wish for the success of the Mew Project, Ryou's greatest wish is to see Ichigo always happy.

**Wonder**

Despite how utterly infuriating he is, Ichigo finds herself wondering exactly what she feels for him.

**Worry**

"She's so clumsy that I can't help but worry about her," Ryou sighs in exasperation.

**Whimsy**

It confuses her one day when she wants to suddenly kiss Ryou on a whim.

**Waste**

"Being with you is just a waste of my time," Ichigo lies.

**Whiskey and Rum**

She didn't have a lot of firsts with him; however, she did have her first taste of alcohol with him.**  
**

**War**

It's like a war is being waged on her heart: she simply cannot choose between the people she loves.

**Weddings**

She's always been a dreaming romantic, so it's only natural that she imagines what their wedding will be like one day.

**Birthday**

The one present Ryou thinks he wants the most is being with Ichigo.

**Blessing**

Just hearing his name and looking at Ryou is a blessing that Ichigo sometimes foolishly takes for granted.

**Bias**

Although he might find all of the Mews powerful and cute (at the very least), Ryou has a bias toward Ichigo.

**Burning**

It's almost like her heart is burning whenever she's near him.

**Breathing**

As she sleeps next to him, Ryou feels Ichigo's warm breath on his face, lulling him back to sleep.

**Breaking**

Trying to choose between him, Masaya, and Kish sometimes makes her want to break...

**Belief**

...But maybe if she keeps believing, she'll choose the one who is best for her.

**Balloon**

"I never knew you liked balloons so much, Strawberry," Ryou remarks as he notices Ichigo marveling at all the balloons ornamenting the Cafe.

**Balcony**

That standing on the balcony of the Cafe with Ryou on a summer evening would be this enjoyable is something Ichigo never anticipated.

**Bane**

Knowing every moment of his life that he might hurt her through the Mew Project is the bane of his existence.

**Quiet**

"It's not like you to be this quiet," Ryou remarks with masked concern, noticing Ichigo's lack of energy and loquacity.

**Quirks**

She may have some odd quirks - turning into a cat is among the most trivial, really - but he loves her all the same.

**Question**

"Shirogane... Do you love me?"

**Quarrel**

"You two fight like a married couple," Keiichiro points out one day during one of Ryou and Ichigo's spats.

**Quitting**

Quitting loving him is something that Ichigo doesn't think is feasible.

**Jump**

Her heart jumps as he leans in to kiss her.

**Jester**

"It's not funny," Ichigo, covered with cake, mutters angrily as Ryou laughs at her.

**Jousting**

He'll fight to the death to protect her if he has to do so.

**Jewel**

She's like a beautiful, precious jewel that he want to protect.

**Just**

"You're just sooo annoying, Shirogane!"

**Smirk**

That his smirk might one day become something that she would love so much never occurs to Ichigo.

**Sorrow**

It's the anniversary of his parents' death, and Ichigo wants nothing more than to be able to turn his sorrow into joy.

**Stupidity**

"You're so stupid, Strawberry," Ryou quips, pretending to be angry, while being really quite amused.

**Serenade**

She never imagined that his singing voice would be so amazing - until now.

**Sarcasm**

"_Sure_, you're amazing, and I'm an idiot - hey, I was being sarcastic, Strawberry!"

**Sordid**

Sometimes he wonders if infusing these girls - especially her - with animal DNA is really more sordid than he originally thought.

**Soliloquy**

"Would you quit complaining - you sound like you're reciting a freaking soliloquy!"

**Sojourn**

He's one certainty she has while sojourning through the difficulties of being one of Earth's heroes.

**Share**

At the risk of acting possessive, Ryou really doesn't want to share Ichigo with anyone.

**Solitary**

While alone in his room, he thinks of her.

**Nowhere**

If they keep fighting like this, she thinks, they're going to get nowhere.

**Neutral**

In Ichigo and Ryou's fights, as violent as ever, the other Mews know that they should probably remain neutral.

**Nuance**

Their diversities are not mere nuances - but that's okay; they merely ignore this and accept each other.

**Near**

Whether he's near or far away, Ichigo always feels Ryou with her.

**Natural**

Being with her just feels so _right_, so _natural._

**Horizon**

Dawn breaks on the horizon, and Ichigo smiles, knowing that it marks the beginning of another day of her life with him.

**Valiant**

He's no coward, but when he sees Ichigo sprawled on the ground, looking injured and in pain, he feels fear turning his blood into ice.

**Virtuous**

If love is a virtue, then Ichigo must be amazingly virtuous.

**Victory**

She tastes the feeling of victory over the Chimera Anima...

**Defeat**

...Only to look at Ryou's dead body and realize that, really, she has been utterly defeated.


End file.
